My Brother is My Soulmate
by lianclouds
Summary: Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Heechul/GS


My Brother is My Soulmate

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Heechul

Genre : Family

Type : Oneshoot

To : Heehee

From : Kyukyu

Wafer berkata pada coklat …

"Kita ini sungguh manis yahh ..?"

Coklat menjawab

"kamu pikir kita paling maniss ?"

"kamu liat donk yang baca sms iniii …!"

"Lebih manis kan ?"

Liatt … Liatt … !

Dia tersenyum ,, lucu bangett yach !

Duchhh Manisss nya …!

Hahha …

BANGUN ! SUDAH PAGI !

"Hahahha , Kyukyu masih pagi sudah mengirimkan pesan padaku"ucapku tersenyum sambil membalas pesannya . Hayyy , aku Kim Heechul , dan pria yang barusan saja mengirim pesan kepadaku itu Kyuhyun . Kami adalah sepasang kekasih , dan nama Heehee itu adalah nama khusus yang dibuat Kyuhyun untukku . Dan nama Kyukyu itu nama khusus yang aku buatkan untuk Kyuhyun . Awal mula pertemuan kami tidak terlalu unik . Hmmm , pada suatu hari aku sedang berjalan – jalan ditaman ternyata seorang pria sedang membuntutiku , tiba – tiba pria itu ingin merebut tas ku .

Setelah pria itu mengambil tasku aku baru sadar bahwa pria itu adalah jambret , aku pun berteriak "JAMBRRETTT !"teriakku . Tiba – tiba datanglah Kyuhyun yang mengejar jambret itu , kemudian datang mengembalikan tas ku . "Gamsahamnida"ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan . "Nee , nama kamu siapa ?"tanya pria yang telah berhasil menangkap jambret itu . "Chonun Kim Heechul imnida"ucapku . "Owhh , nama yang bagus"ucapnya datar . "Namamu siapa ?"tanyaku . "Chonun Cho Kyuhyun imnida"ucap pria yang bernama Kyuhyun itu . "Owhh , hahhaha … Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongku"ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan sekali lagi

"Nee"ucapnya datar . "Sebagai tanda terima kasih , bagaimana kalau aku akan megajakmu makan ke restaurant yang ada diujung sana"ucapku sambil menunjuk kearah restaurant yang ada diujung lain . "Tak usah Heechul"ucap Kyuhyun menolak . "Tak apa , Ayo !"ucapku sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun . "Tunggu !"ucap Kyuhyun menahanku. "Ada apa ?"ucapku sambil menghentikan langkahku . "Bagaimana sebagai tanda terima kasih dari kamu , bolehkah kau memberikan nomor handphonemu ?"tanya Kyuhyun

"Nomor handphone ?"tanyaku . "Nee"ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya . "***********"ucapku . "Nee , gamsahamnida"ucapnya sambil meninggalkanku . Begitulah awal pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun sampai suatu hari ditaman tempatku dijambret di menembakku , dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya , aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku . Awalnya aku hanya mengaguminya namun setelah menjalani pendekatan selama 1 bulan , aku merasa sangat nyaman bila berada didekatnya . Akhirnya aku menerima Kyuhyun menjadi pacarku . Besok tanggal 14 November 2014 , itu tandanya aku sudah 4 tahun berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun .

To : Kyukyu

From : Heehee

God knows you're hungry , so He create rice . God knows you're thirsty so He creat water . God knows you're need a cute girlfriend … Hemmm … So He creat me …

Hhahha …=)

"Send" ucapku sambil menekan tombol send . Sementara ditempat lain . "Ckckck , Heehee PD sekali dia"ucap Kyuhyun sambil membaca pesan dariku"

To : Heehee

From : Kyukyu

Besok kutunggu kau di Restaurant EunBum jam 7 malam …

Bawalah orang tuamu …

Orang tuaku ingin bicara dengan orang tuamu …

Berdandan yang cantik ya …!

"Hhhhh , apa yang ingin orangtuaku biacarkan ya ?"ucap Kyuhyun . Dirumahku…

"Ibuuuuu , ayahhhhh"teriakku memanggil ibu dan ayahku . "Heechul kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu ? Ini rumah bukan hutan"ucap Ibuku . "Aisshh , Ibu selalu saja menceramahi aku"ucapku sambil menatap kearah Ibuku . "Sudahlah tak perlu dibahas , ada apa ?"tanya ayahku . "Besok apa , kalian ada acara ?"tanyaku kepada ayah dan ibuku . "Humm , tidak ada Heechul ! Memangnya kenapa ?"tanya ayahku . "Orang Tua Kyuhyun ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu"ucapku . "MWO ? Bertemu kami ?"tanya Ibuku . "Nee , memangnya kenapa ?"tanyaku yang heran dengan jawaban dari ibuku

"Oh , tidak . Ibu hanya penasaran kenapa Orang Tua Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu"ucap Ibuku menjelaskan . "Hmmm ! Jam berpaka kita harus bertemu dengan mereka ?"tanya ayahku . "Nee , ayah ingin sekali bertemu dengan Orang Tua Kyuhyun"ucap ayahku . "Di Restaurant EunBum jam 7 malam …"ucapku . "Nee , bersiap –siaplah besok"ucap Ibuku sambil meninggalkan aku . "Nee"ucapku sambil naik kekamarku . Sementara dirumah Kyuhyun

"Anyeong"ucap Kyuhyun menyapa orangtuanya yang sedang sarapan . "Anyeong Bum"ucap Ibu Kyuhyun membalas sapaan Kyuhyun . "Duduklah , ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan Kyu"ucap ayah Kyuhyun "Nee"ucap Kyuhyun . "Apakah aku membuat masalah lagi ?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya . "Ghwenchanayo"ucap ayah Kyuhyun . "Lalu , apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan ?"tanya Kyuhyun . "Mengenai hubunganmu dengan Heechul"ucap ayahku santai . "Hubungaku dengan Heechul ? Memangnya hubunganku dengan Heechul kenapa ?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya . "Apakah kalian tidak ingin menikah ?"tanya ayahku . "Uhukkk … uhukkk … uhukkk …"Kyuhyun batuk ketika mendengar perkataan ayahnya .

"Kau kenapa Kyu ?"tanya Ibu Kyuhyun . "Aisshh , ayah ! Apa maksud ayah ?"tanya Kyuhyun . "Hey , kalian sudah berpacaran selama 4 tahun . Apakah kalian tidak pernah berpikir ingin menikah ?"tanya ayah Kyuhyun . "Aishh , ayah ! Kami masih sangat muda untuk berumah tangga !"ucap Kyuhyun . "Tapi Kyu , Ibu sudah ingin menimang cucu"ucap Ibu Kyuhyun . "Aisshhh ! Ibu , kenapa berkata seperti itu?"tanya Kyuhyun . "Sudahlah , kalau kau memang tidak ingin menikah tak usah dipaksakan dulu"ucap ayah Kyuhyun . "Nee"ucap Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan sarapan paginya . "Humm , Kyu apakah kau sudah memberitahu Heechul bahwa kami ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya ?"tanya Ibu Kyuhyun . "Sudah bu …!"ucap Kyuhyun . "Ayah , Ibu aku naik kekamarku lagi ya ! Jhal Meokgeoseoyo"ucap Kyuhyun sambil naik kekamarnya

_Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon  
>Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha ( Ringtone Handphone Heechul)<em>

"Kyukyu"ucapku dalam hati . "Yoboseyo"ucapku membuka pembicaraan . " Heechul ahh"panggil Kyuhyun . "Nee , ada apa Kyu ?"tanyaku . "Ayahku menyuruh kita menikah"ucap Kyuhyun singkat . "Mwoo ?"tanyaku tak percaya . "Nee , waktu kami sarapan bersama . Ayahku menanyakan , apakah kita tidak mempunyai rencana untuk menikah"ucap Kyuhyun . "Aisshhh , ayahmu aneh aneh saja permintannya"ucapku sambil memajukan bibirku 2 cm . "Lalu , ibuku mengatakan bahwa dia sudah ingin menggendong cucu"ucap Kyuhyun polos . "Aniyooo , ternyata ibumu lebih aneh"ucapku .

"Hhahha ! Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan"ucap Kyuhyun santai , "Nee , oh iya … Aku ingin tanya Kyu"ucapku . "Tanya apa ? Tanyakan saja , aku pasti akan menjawabnya"ucap Kyuhyun . "Sebenarnya apa yang orangtua mu ingin bicarakan dengan orangtuaku ?"tanyaku dengan polosnya . "Meneketehe"ucap Kyuhyun bercanda . "Hey , ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda"ucapku kesal . "Nee , Mianhe Chul"ucap Kyuhyun meminta maaf . "Ohh iya , aku sudah mengatakan kepada ayah dan ibuku ! Katanya mereka bisa bertemu dengan orangtuamu"ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Owhh , baguslah kalau begitu ! Jadi besok kutunggu kau , jangan terlambat dan berdandan yang cantik ya !ucap Kyuhyun . "Nee , itu pasti"ucapku . "Ohh iya ! Sudah dulu ya Hee ! Pulsaku sudah sekarat"ucap Kyuhyun . "Aisshhh , kau ini ! Sudahlah , Bye My Kyukyu"ucapku manja . "Nee , Bye My Heehee"balas Kyuhyun .

Esoknya dirumah Kyuhyun…

"Kyu"panggil Ibu Kyuhyun . "Nee , ada apa bu ?"ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lalu turun kebawah . "Kau sudah mandi ?"tanya Ibu Kyuhyun . "Belem bu !"ucap Kyuhyun . "Aishh , kau ini ! Cepatlah , pergi mandi !"ucap Ibu Kyuhyun menyuruh Kyuhyun mandi . "Nee , Ibu juga bersiap siaplah"ucap Kyuhyun sambil naik kekamarnya . "Anak itu"ucap Ibu Kyuhyun pelan

Sementara dirumahku …

"Heechul"panggil ibuku . "Yaa ibu , ada apa ?"ucapku sambil turun kebawah . Oh iya , sorry menggangu waktu membaca kalian . Orangtua Kyuhyun dan orangtuaku berlum pernah bertemu . Jadi ini adalah malam yang sangat ditunggu – tunggu oleh kedua belah pihak . "Kau sudah mandi ?"tanya Ibuku . "Belum bu , ini juga baru jam 5"ucapku malas . "Aiishhh , kau ini ! Wanita kalau sedang berdandan , pasti memerlukan waktu yang lama"ucap Ibuku . "Nee , aku mandi sekarang"ucapku sambil naik kekamarku

2 jam kemudian dirumahku …

To : Heehee

From : Kyukyu

My Heehee , sudah selesai berdandan ? Pasti sebentar kau akan terlihat cantik ! Ohh iya , aku sudah perjalanan menuju restaurant tempat kita janjian ! Hummm , seingatku … Kita jadian direstaurant yang sama dengan tempat janjian kita sekarang

Flash back …

Di Restaurant EunBum …

"Heechul"ucap Kyuhyun . "Nee , ada apa ?"tanyaku . _  
>bol sendend … Hemmm … So He creat me …<em>

_itu tandanya aku sudah 2 tahun berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun da didekatnya_

"A … ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"ucap Kyuhyun gugup . "Hey Kyu , kau kenapa gugup seperti itu ? Ayolah katakan saja ! Aku tidak akan marah"jawabku santai . "S … sebenarnya … A … aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu . Awalnya aku pikir aku hanya suka padamu . Tapi lama kelamaan setelah kita tambah dekat . Aku muali sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu"ucap Kyuhyun . "Heh ? Kau serius ?"tanyaku . "Nee , aku serius 99999999999% . Would you want to be my girlfriend ?"tanya Kyuhyun langsung . "Kau serius kan ?"tanyaku berusaha meyakinan diriku . "Nee , aku sangat serius , bahkan sangat … sangat … sangat … serius"ucap Kyuhyun . "Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama"ucapku singkat padat dan jelas . "Itu tandanya kau menerima cintaku kan ?"tanya Kyuhyun . "Siapa bilang?"ucapku bercanda . "Hey … hey … hey … Apa maksudmu ?"tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai ragu . "Hhahahha , kau ini ! Lucu sekali expresi wajahmu"ucapku sambil tersenyum . "Awas kau ya !"ucap Kyuhyun . "Hheheh , peace My Kyukyu"ucapku . "Nee , aku terima permintaan maaf mu My Heehee"ucap Kyuhyun . "Hhahaha"tawa kamipun meledak

Flash back end …

"Ohh iya , itu tempat yang sama dengan tempat aku jadian dengan Kyukyu . Dan sekarang tanggal 14 November , tanggal jadianku dengan Kyukyu"ucapku sambil melihat calendar yang ada di handphoneku . "Kebetulan sekali"ucapku . "Heechul , ayo kita berangkat"teriak ayahku . "Nee , aku segera turun yah !"balasku

Di Restaurant EunBum …

"Aduhhh , Heehee lama sekali !"ucap Kyuhyun gelisah . "Sabarlah Kyu , mungkin jalanan sedang macet"ucap ayahku berusaha menenangkan aku . "Mungkin saja"ucapku berusaha menenangkan diri . Tak lama kemudian akupun muncul . "Anyeong haseyo"ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan didepan orangtua Kyuhyun . "Anyeong"balas Ibuku . "Mianhe aku terlambat !"ucapku meminta maaf . "Nee , tak apa Hee . Oh iya orangtuamu mana ?tanya Kyuhyun . "Ohh , mereka lagi memarkirkan mobil"ucapku sambil duduk . "Oh iya , nama pacarmu siapa Kyu ?"tanya ayah Kyuhyun . "Ohh iya , aku lupa memperkenalkan diri . Chonun Kim Heechul Imnida"ucapku memperkenalkan diri didepan calon mertuaku . "Nama yang bagus"ucap Ibu Kyuhyun . "Hhahha , gamsahamnida"ucapku . "Ehh , itu ayah dan ibuku"ucapku sambil menunjuk mereka . "Anyeong haseyo , mianhe kami terlambat"ucap Ibuku sambil membungkukkan badan . "Nee , taka pa bu"ucap Ibu Kyuhyun .

"Silahkan duduk bu , pak"ucap ayah Kyuhyun . "Kau ?"ucap Ibuku sambil menunjuk orangtua Kyuhyun . "Ibu ?"tanya Ibu Kyuhyun yang baru saja melihat wajah ibuku . "Aku tak percaya kau ada disini"kini giliran ayahku yang kaget . "Ayah dan Ibu kenal dengan orangtua Kyuhyun ?"tanyaku . "Nee Heechul"ucap Ibuku sambil duduk dan menarik nafas yang panjang . "To the point saja , sebenarnya aku disini ingin membicarakan soal anak – anak kita . Aku pikir mereka bisa menikah bulan depan . Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain"ucap ayah Kyuhyun kecewa .

"Menikah ? Bulan depan ? Takdir ? Apa maksud ayah ?"tanya Kyuhyun . "Ayah , Ny . Kim , dan saya pikir anak anak kita sudah besar dan mereka sudah berhak mengetahui hal ini"ucap Ibuku . "Nee , aku juga beroikir seperti itu . Suatu saat pasti rahasia ini juga akan terbongkar"ucap ayahku . "Ayah , maksud ayah apa ?"tanyaku . "S … sebenarnya kau dan Kyuhyun itu adalah saudara kembar"ucap Ibuku berat . "MWO ?"teriak kami berdua . "Aniyoo , Ibu jangan bercanda !"ucapku sambil menahan air mataku . "Heechul Ibu tidak bercanda"ucap Ibuku yang sudah meneteskan air mata terlebih dahulu . "Ibu , Ini semua hanya cerita bohongkan ?"tanya Kyuhyun kepada Ibunya yang juga sudah meneteskan air mata . "Ini semua , bukan cerita bohong Bum"ucap ayah Kyuhyun . "AKU TAK PERCAYA!"teriak Kyuhyun . "Aku juga , ini semua pasti hanya karangan cerita Ayah dan Ibu sajakan"ucapku

Flash Back …

"Selamat bu … Anak Ibu kembar .."ucap seorang perawat kepada Ibuku . "Apa ? Kembar ?tanya Ibuku , "Nee , satu laki – laki dan yang satu perempuan"ucap suster itu . "Laki – laki dan perempuan ?"ucap Ibuku . "Nee , yang laki – laki lebih dulu lahir bu !"ucap suster itu sambil menggendong seorang bayi laki – laki . "Ohh , terima kasih suster"ucap ayahku . "Baik bu .. Saya tinggal dulu ya .."pamit perawat itu . "Nee"ucap ayahku . "Bagaimana ini ?"tanya Ibuku kepada ayahku . "Aku mempunyai serang teman , yang akan merawat salah satu dari bayi kita ini"ucap ayahku . "Tapi … mereka adalah anak kandungku . Aku tidak sanggup untuk melihat salah satu diantara mereka dibesarkan oleh orang lain"ucap Ibuku . "Tapi , aku tidak bisa membiayai kebutuhan mereka berdua"ucap ayahku yang dulu masih menjadi penjual ikan dipasar . "Hhhh , asalkan nanti dia bahagia . Akupun juga akan bahagia"ucap Ibuku menahan air mata

Flash back end …

"Jadi itulah sebabnya , Ibu memberikan Kyuhyun kepada mereka Heechul"jelas Ibuku . "Aku belum bisa menerima kanyataan ini bu"ucapku sambil menahan tangis . "Tapi ini semua sudah takdir Heechul"ucap Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan kami semua . "Heechul ? Kenapa dia sudah tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Heehee?"tanyaku dalam hati . "Ibu harap kau bisamenerima kanyataan ini Heechul"ucap Ibuku . "Kenapa harus Kyuhyun ?"tanyaku sambil berurai air mata . "Apa maksudmu Heechul ?"tanya ayahku . "Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang menjadi kakakku"ucapku sambil berurai air mata . "Tenanglah Heechul"ucap Ibuku

1 minggu kemudian …

"Seorang mahasiswi Chung Ang University , Kim Heechul ditemukan tewas dikamarnya akibat gantung diri . Menurut perkiraan polisi , dia bunuh diri disebabkan oleh , persoalan pribadi yang sudah tidak sanggup dihadapinya . Dan dia meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang berisi …

_Ayah … Ibu …_

_Maafkan aku melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti ini …_

_Aku tidak sanggup memikul beban hidup ini sendirian …_

_Sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun mulai menjauhiku …_

_Dia tidak membalas SMSku …_

_Dia tidak mengangkat telephoneku …_

_Dia juga tidak ingin berbicara denganku ketika kami bertemu dikampus .._

_Kyuhyun pasti menjauhiku karena dia tidak ingin aku dan dia semakin saling mencintai …_

_Aku minta maaf karena sudah meniggalkan kalian …_

_Kadang aku bertanya kepada diriku …_

_Kenapa harus Kyuhyun ?_

_Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadi kakakku ?  
>Aku tidak bisa menerima takdir dan cobaan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku …<em>

_Aku harap kalian jangan sedih …_

_Kyuhyun akan selalu ada disisi kalian …_

_Aku harap Kyuhyun dapat hadir diacara pemakamanku …_

_Aku ini bodoh sekali ya , mengharapkan Kyuhyundatang acara pemakamanku …_

_Hhahah .._

_Pokoknya sampaikan salamku kepada Kyuhyun ya …_

_MY BROTHER IS MY SOULMATE ….!_

_SARANGHAE …!_

Sekian dan termia kasih"ucap wartawan yang sedang menyiarkan di TV

My Brother is My Soulmate end –

_"Seorang sahabat akan selalu percaya padamu saat orang lain tidak mempercayaimu"_

_"Seorang sahabat tidak akan ikut tertawa kalau ada yang membuat lelucon jahat tentang dirimu"_

_"Sahabat yang baik adalah orang yang berkata benar , dan bukannya hanya membenarkan kata kata"_

_"Sahabat yang setia dapat berbagi disaat senang da susah"_

_"Mempunyai satu sahabat sejati lebih berharga dari seribu teman yang mementingkan diri sendiri"_

Hhahahh …

Matessss …

Gimana setelah membaca OSku yang aneh ini ?

Hhahah ..

Ayoooo …

Seperti biasa …

Kritik dan saran ditunggu …

Ohh iya …

Bagian mana yang harus diperbaiki ?  
>Sukanya scene yang mana ?*kayaknya gk ada yg menarik*<p>

Hhahha …

Pokoknya sarannya ditunggu ya …^^

Gamsahamnida …:)


End file.
